Lockdown Bloons
The Lockdown Bloons are the minibosses of the special mission Between the Doors. They are a trio of bloons that appear on the same round, and they each have difference abilities. BGM: Waterflame - Invaders Guardian Bloon The Guardian Bloon is the tank among the trio. It has the most health, and can also protect and even heal other lockdown bloons. It has 1600 health, and moves at the speed of a Red Bloon. As this bloon is the slowest, it enters the playing field first, with Recon Bloon entering 2 seconds later, then Striker Bloon 2 seconds after that. Abilities: *'Shield: '''Creates a large shield that is the range of a 4/2 Super Monkey. It has 5 AD and 300 PD. Lasts for 10 seconds. If Shield is broken before time runs out, all abilities will be disabled for 30 seconds, including Stay Together. *'Group Heal:' Creates a smaller shield the range of a 4/2 Dart Monkey. It has 200 PD and heals 5 HP per second. Lasts until it breaks. *'Stay Together:' Teleports the Recon Bloon and the Striker Bloon to itself. This could be good if both bloons are in front of it, but if for some odd reason it's in front of the other bloons, it would teleport them ahead. Also, if the Guardian Shields, then it could help as now all bloons are in the Shield. Releases 2 Lead Bloons on Death. Recon Bloon The Recon Bloon is the sneaky one of the trio. It can go camo, full camo, and even disables defenses for a short while! It has a measly 700 health, the lowest of the trio. It moves between the speed of a Red Bloon and a Blue Bloon. Abilities: *'Semi-Cloak:' Cloaks into Camo Mode for 15 seconds. In this mode, only towers that can detect camo can target it (obviously). *'Full Cloak:' Fully cloaks, so not even Camo Detecting towers can detect it for 10 seconds. If it is accidentally hit during this time, it will uncloak. *'Team Cloak: Turns all other lockdown bloons camo for 5 seconds. *'''Mark: Every 4 seconds, it will emit a pulse in the range of a 2/2 Dart Monkey. If the pulse hits a tower, it gains a Recon Mark. Towers with 2 recon marks will be unable to dodge and will be unaffected by any defences, Shield Generator or Personal! Will also disable the tower's boosts from other boosting towers, if there are any. A recon mark runs out after 10 seconds. After receiving the debuffs inflicted by 2 marks, it will be immune to marks for 20 seconds. Releases 1 Spy Bloon on death. Striker Bloon This is the rusher and attacker of the trio. Moving at the speed of a Blue Bloon, it can attack towers and speed itself and other bloons up. It has 1000 Health. Abilities: *'Slice: '''Slices a tower, dealing 3-5 damage. *'Spinny Slice:' Charges up for 5 seconds, then slices in the range of a Tack Shooter around it. Deals 6 damage to the first tower it hits, 4 to the second, 2 for the third and one damage to all the rest. Has to stop moving while charging and slicing. *'Catch Up: '''Speeds itself up to the speed of a Yellow Bloon and speeds the other blons up to the speed of pink bloons for 2 seconds. Releases 10 Red Bloons on death. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses